There is Nothing Better Than a Good Lie
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione's finds herself frustrated at herself for being everybody's fool. ONE SHOT


**Fic: There is Nothing Better than a Good lie (1/1)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** D/Hr with hints of R/Hr

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything put my stuff Hedwig.

**A/N:** If you don't know the song, it is Everybody's fool by Evenescence. This is a response to Inell's first thirty-minute fic. It took me 35 minutes. I guess that means detention with Snape. This ficlet was been floating around in my head since I first heard the song. **Warning….. NO FLUFF, what-so-ever!**

Summary: Hermione's finds herself frustrated at herself for being everybody's fool.

* * *

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

Hermione walked into the Head Boy/Girl common room and dropped her books and heavy bag on table. She felt awful today and she had for the past few months but no one noticed because they all expected her to her perfect self. They all expected her to get top grades, to know all the answers, to be the understanding best friend, and the perfect girlfriend to her other best friend. Hermione had worked so hard over the years to teach people over the years to expect those things from her. But she was sick of it. All of it.

_**Have you no shame? Don't you see me**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

She noticed a half-full bottle of wine on the small table by the couch; probably left from the Head Boys most recent romantic dates. The rooms are quiet and she was alone as alone as she felt. With a flick of her wand, she cleaned one of the glasses and poured herself a full-glass's worth of red wine. Not caring she left all her stuff behind, she walked into her room, kicked her shoes off to the side, and left the door open behind her.

**_Look here she comes now_**

**_Bow down and stare in wonder_**

**_Oh how we love you_**

**_No flaws when you're pretending_**

**_But now I know_**

Hermione sipped the red wine as she looked at mirror and her reflection staring back at her. How people would've been shocked to see Miss know-it-all getting herself drunk. Everything about her that she let everyone else see was a lie. Yes, she knew tons of information from her schoolbooks because spent every free moment studying and never took the time to be herself. She hated all the time she spent reading just to have people beg information from her. Hermione was sick of the way Harry hated everyone and everything since Sirius's death. The fact people let him be that way and the way it slowly was killing him. It all made her betrayed.

**_Never was and never will be_**

**_You don't know how you've betrayed me_**

**_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_**

She set down the now empty glass of wine and saw the yellow rose in vase by mirror from Ron, her boyfriend. A gift to the perfect girlfriend was what he claimed the reason for the note was. Prefect girlfriend, yeah right.

That's why she dreamt, craved, and wanted the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, every moment of the day and night. Hermione was sick of it all. She picked up the rose within the vase and threw it hard into the fire. She braced herself as the sobs racked through her body. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**_

Hermione didn't realize she wanted Malfoy in that way till one night she returned from a late night study session in the library. She walked into their common room and noticed his door was wide open. She heard moans of passions and felt drawn to his room. There was Draco Malfoy was having sex with a girl, who had a blindfold on as she got fucked from behind. The girl was on all fours on his bed as he thrust his manhood hard into her naked body. He looked up and saw her watching his actions but never took his eyes off of her and did not stop.

Draco's hand reached down and pinched the girl's nipple, which caused Hermione to unconsciously touch her own breast through her oxford shirt. The sexy Slytherin kept thrusting into the girl as his eyes watched her. She wanted it to be her so bad. With that thought, she looked down her hand as it played with her nipple. Hermione looked back up and saw him smirk with triumph. She quiet ran into her room and warded the door so she could relieve the pressure that ran through her body.

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

One night Draco came to her door, he told her how much he wanted her and must have her. She gave her virginity to him on her that night on her bed wearing her boyfriend's Quidditch jersey. He left right after both found their release but she thought about him every night from that moment on.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Malfoy came into her room often whenever he wanted sex or just to hear her beg him for sexual relief. He had control over her because she was addicted to him. Little-miss-know-it-all would do almost anything for him to make her come screaming his name or whatever he wanted her to call him; even if it was calling Master Malfoy as he spanked her. She had done that too because he told her too.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

Hermione looked over to the bed as she remembered all the panting, moaning, and screaming as he fucked her countless times. All the while, he wore that smirk on his face that she wanted to scratch off and make him hurt as much as she hurt.

She walked onto the balcony of her room as the rain started. Tears came did not stop and did not stop as she felt a kiss on her neck. Hermione knew Draco's kisses. He was back and wanted her right then. He lifted her wet skirt, bent her slightly over the railing, and ripped off her knickers as rain got heavier. She hated herself because she knew she was just one more person's fool but couldn't stop herself.

**_The end_**


End file.
